bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
James Foster
"The Justice system is severly flawed, even then I am sworn to my duty to serve the community, even if it means acting against our laws in order to do so.." ''-James Foster. James Foster is among one of the four main protagonists in my series ''Survival of Scum. ''He is a former FIB agent who is blacklisted and must serve out his time under modified assignment. Appearance James stands at Six foot even, and has very short dirty blond hair, with ocean blue eyes. He weighes 200 lbs and has a very athletic physique. As far as outfits goes he favors to be well dressed and presentable, almost James Bond inspired. Lavish suits, and high dollar effects such as golden wrist watches are made accountable for. Background Born and raised in Bullworth in 1967 James had a very troubling childhood from the beginning as his parents had a riff and eventually divorced. When his mom left he remained with his dad, from then on he began to distance himself from his father. He attended Bullworth academy and by 1987, had moved to Liberty City to achieve a career in criminal justice, and by 1992 would become an FIB agent who was then sent to Los Santos to help pacify the Grove Street gang. By 1996 he made his claim by apprehending Carl Johnson and thus making him a respectable FIB informant. In 1999 the search began for a trio of career bank robbers. The main one, known famously, as Michael Townley had repeatedly avoided police and lead them on a tirade of wild chases spanning all over the United States. By 2004, in collaboration with Dave Norton they went after Michael Townley and proceeded to kill him. Little did James know, however, that that the entire hiest was a setup. Once James found out however, the agency blacklisted him and swore him to secrecy so that he would not reveal their secret. In order to save his wife he must serve their missions at their liesure, and live the rest of his life under strict survellience. In late 2008 he was sent to Vice City to serve out his assignment. Personality A level-headed, and often of calm demeanor no matter the situation James aims to get his goal under control and serve out as he was ordered to do so. He is a trained killer, and shows little to no remorse when handling those of questioning morals. Other then that though he is very respectful to women and is even that of a male feminist. He hates strippers, and feels that oversexualization is a disease. He is very loyal to his wife, and anyone that shows a modem of civilty and understanding. He is a man of few words, but would rather let his actions dictate who he is. He is very humble, and rather intelligent. Yet, has come to question regulations when they break the barrier of safety and respect. Viewing many such rules as stripped to the bare bone, to serve the more 'elite' of society, and his colleagues often consider him to be rebellious. FIB Profile '''Age: 42' Height: 6'0 Weight: 200 Build: Athletic Belief: Athiest 'Notes: Used to smoke pot in High School. Very fond of Chinese food. Speaks Russian, Chinese, and Spanish fluently. Well trained in combat, and very intelligent. As an agent he has been known to think outside the box, and question regulation. ' Category:Original Characters